Rencontre inattendue lors d'un rendez-vous
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga et Kyoya sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois mais, malheureusement pour eux, ils n'arrivent pas à rester en tête à tête. Un jour, croyant avoir réussi à semer leurs amis, ils se promènent dans un lieu tranquille mais quelqu'un d'autre vient les déranger...


**Disclamer:** Les personnages MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rencontre inattendue lors d'un rendez-vous**

-Enfin seuls, soupira Ginga en s'asseyant sur un banc.

-C'est pas trop tôt! dit Kyoya avec hargne en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Ils avaient enfin un peu de temps pour rester tous les deux. Il faut dire qu'entre les combats Beyblade, les voyages et les amis envahissants (surtout les amis envahissants en fait), ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps à se consacrer. Et ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient réussi à fausser compagnie à leurs amis. Au début, ils avaient voulu se réfugier dans l'appartement du vert mais Yû avait découvert où il habitait et ce serait le premier endroit dans lequel il chercherait. C'était pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce parc, à l'écart de la ville.

Le roux posa timidement ses doigts sur le bras de Kyoya qui se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux océan dans les orbes miel. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Seul le bruissement des feuilles interrompait leur silence.

-Kyoya…

-Yoyo! Gingi! s'exclama Yû en surgissant entre eux.

Les amoureux reculèrent d'un mouvement brusque. Dès que Kyoya avait reconnu la voix, il avait grimacé. Ginga, quant à lui, avait écarquillé les yeux.

-Je vous ai enfin trouvé! Vous savez, Benben et moi nous vous avons cherché partout. À croire que vous vous cachiez…

-C'est exactement ça!

-Quoi?

-Ras-le-bol de vous supporter toute la journée! Vous pouvez pas nous foutre la paix? Vous….

Son attention fut attirée par Ginga qui avait exercé une légère pression sur son bras pour qu'il lui laissât la parole.

-Vous ne voudriez pas nous laisser tranquilles au moins aujourd'hui? On a envie de rester seuls.

-Vous n'êtes pas sympas…

-Tu dégages ou pas?

Le blond allait partir mais il se souvint de la raison de sa venue.

-Ah! Au fait… On va faire un piquenique. Vous voulez venir?

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase: "on a besoin de rester seuls"?

-T'es vraiment pas cool là, Yoyo…

-C'est gentil de nous avoir prévenu Yû mais on ne va pas venir.

-D'accord, c'est compris. Au moins, il y aura plus de glaces pour moi!

L'enfant aux yeux verts s'éclipsa, les laissant de nouveau seuls. Une fois que Kyoya fut sûr qu'il était parti, il attrapa la main du roux et le mit debout.

-Que fais-tu? On est bien ici…

-Si on reste, ce sale mioche va revenir nous tourner autour. Je préfère éviter. Alors, nous allons ailleurs.

Ils sortirent du par cet marchèrent sur une route, approchant du centre-ville. Ils descendirent des escaliers, continuèrent de marcher et finirent par s'asseoir sur la rive d'une rivière, loin des regards curieux.

-Ici, ils ne devraient pas venir nous chercher, annonça le vert avec calme.

-Tu as raison, dit le détenteur de Pegasus en posant la tête sur son épaule.

Ginga se colla à lui, les yeux fermés. Il encercla la taille du vert. Ce dernier glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure flamboyante. Ils se délectaient de chaque instant de leur tête à tête.

-Je t'aime, murmura Ginga en se blottissant davantage contre lui.

-Moi aussi.

-Yahaaa! s'écria soudainement une voix les faisant sursauter.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. En entendant le bruit d'un moteur, ils relevèrent la tête et virent une machine noire obscurcir le ciel.

Kyoya, grâce à ses reflexes quasi-animaux, attrapa le roux et fit un bon en arrière tandis que l'engin heurtait le sol. Le maître de Leone tomba, entraîné par le poids de Ginga qui s'était retrouvé allongé sur lui. Il se rassit, énervé car on avait _encore_ gâché la journée qu'il était censé passer seul avec son amoureux. Le roux frottait son front douloureux en se redressant. Une grosse moto noire était garée à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas qui t'es mais tu vas regretter de… commença le vert en se levant.

Les orbes bleues se posèrent sur le nouveau venu. L'expression de Kyoya passa de la colère à l'incrédulité, puis à l'agacement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? soupira-t-il.

Ginga, remarquant ses changements d'humeur, se retourna. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage pendant que le motard descendait de son véhicule.

-Ça faisait longtemps! Nii-chan! Ginga!

Kakeru se jeta d'abord dans les bras de son frère qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-C'est cool de vous revoir. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, déclara-t-il.

Il serra brièvement le possesseur de Pegasus dans ses bras avant de demander, surpris:

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?

-On se promenait. Et ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

-Je suis venu vous offrir une petite visite!

Le jeune motard souriait. Ses yeux, identiques à ceux de son frère, brillaient d'une joie non contenue. Il sautillait sur place, trop euphorique pour rester tranquille.

-Enfin… je reste juste jusqu'à ce soir. Après je retourne aux États-Unis.

-T'es venu juste pour une après-midi?!

-Mais j'avais tellement envie de vous voir…

-Quand même, c'est exagéré.

-Tu-tu n'es pas content de me voir, sanglota la chimère.

-Mais si Kakeru, ne commence pas à pleurer, dit Kyoya en lui tapotant la tête.

-Et toi Ginga?

-Moi quoi?

-Tu es content de me revoir?

-Bien sûr Kakeru. C'est génial qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble.

D'un coup, l'évidence les frappa. Les amoureux échangèrent un regard. S'ils restaient avec le cadet des Tategami, ils pouvaient dire adieu à leur journée en amoureux si durement acquise. En même temps, Kakeru venait si rarement au Japon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui refuser de rester avec lui. Le propriétaire de Chimera les regardait en leur souriant innocemment, finissant de les convaincre.

-Tu veux aller où? lui demanda le roux.

-N'importe où! Tant qu'on est ensemble, ça me va!

-On n'a qu'à rester aux abords de la ville. Comme ça on ne rencontrera pas le sale mioche.

Kakeru attrapa le bras de Kyoya et celui de Ginga. Ils marchèrent le long de la rivière, le maître de Chimera entouré par le vert et le roux. Ils avançaient tranquillement. Ils flânèrent jusqu'à un parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc.

-Pourquoi un parc?

-Parce que c'est sympa! s'exclama Kakeru. J'aime bien les parcs. Il y a toujours plein de monde et de l'agitation.

-Justement les raisons pour lesquelles Kyoya ne les aime pas, affirma Ginga. C'est étonnant que vous soyez si différents alors que vous êtes frères.

-On a quelques points communs!

-Ah oui? s'étonna le possesseur de Pegasus.

-On est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre!

L'adolescent aux cicatrices leva les yeux vers le ciel, signe d'agacement, faisant sourire ses accompagnateurs.

-Nii-chan, tu veux bien aller me chercher une glace?

-Quoi?

-Une à la pistache et à la vanille avec des morceaux de chocolat.

-Je n'étais pas en train de prendre une commande!

-Moi j'en voudrais une au caramel, ajouta Ginga.

-Vous vous fichez de moi?

-S'il-te-plaît, chantonnèrent Kakeru et Ginga.

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'y aller?

-Parce que je veux rester avec mon beau-frère! fit la chimère en s'agrippant au roux.

Voyant qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, le plus âgé soupira. Il partit pour aller acheter les glaces que lui avaient si gentiment demandé les deux adolescents.

Le motard sourit.

-Il est vraiment sympa mon Nii-chan!

-Oui, même s'il ne se comporte pas comme ça avec tout monde.

-J'chuis content que ce soit toi mon beau frère.

-Ça me fait plaisir, rougit le roux.

-Mais c'est normal. T'es gentil et tu mérites mon frère.

-Mérite? Je peux te poser une question Kakeru.

-Bien sûr!

-Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si tu ne pensais pas que je méritais Kyoya?

Le vert pinça ses lèvres, une expression de légère culpabilité affichée sur son visage.

-Ha ha ha. Ce n'est pas important puisque ce n'est pas le cas, hein?

-…

-N'est-ce pas?

-T'es mignon Kakeru, dit finalement Ginga en le tenant dans ses bras. Tu fais un adorable petit frère.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus sourit, flatté par le compliment de Ginga.

-Vous vous amusez bien? demanda Kyoya devant eux en leur donnant leurs glaces.

Le maître de Leone s'assit à côté de son frère, épuisé.

-Tu n'as pas pris de glace Kyoya?

-Nan. Dépêchez-vous de manger sinon vos glaces vont fondre.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister davantage pour que les deux autres adolescents mangeassent leurs friandises.

-Tu fais quoi aux États-Unis? interrogea Ginga une fois qu'il l'eut finie.

-En fait, demain je vais participer à une course de mo… Wah!

Kakeru s'était levé d'un bond complètement affolé. Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

-C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai!

Son frère se leva et attrapa ses épaules pour l'immobiliser. Le roux se mit aussi debout. Il s'approcha d'eux, intrigué par le manège du motard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Kakeru éclata en sanglots. Le blader au lion le serra pour le réconforter. Il jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son frère pour regarder Ginga. Il articula silencieusement:

-Si jamais tu parles à quelqu'un de ça, que tu sois mon copain ou pas, je te tues.

Le rouquin sourit, attendri par le comportement de son amoureux. Il n'était pas le moins du monde apeuré par sa menace.

Le détenteur de Chimera cessa de pleurer. Il releva son visage, les yeux embués de larmes.

-Je-j'ai perdu ma moto…

-Mais non, mais non. Tu l'as certainement oublié quelque part, le réconforta son aîné avant d'ajouter plus bas: Comme d'habitude.

-T'as raison! Allons chercher ma moto!

Il commença à courir en direction d'une des sorties du parc.

-Kakeru?

-Oui?

-Tu pars encore dans la mauvaise direction, annonça Kyoya en montrant une sortie de l'autre côté. C'est par là qu'on est venus.

Le motard passa en trombe devant eux, se précipitant vers l'endroit indiqué par son frère.

-On n'a plus qu'à le suivre…

Lorsque Kakeru vit sa moto, il la serra contre lui, tout sourire. La retrouver avait pris plus de temps que nécessaire à cause de son mauvais sens de l'orientation.

-C'est bon? T'es content?

-Oui!

-Que veux-tu faire maintenant? demanda gentiment Ginga.

Le cadet fit mine de réfléchir.

-Et si on allait faire un combat Beyblade?

-Super idée. Il y a un stadium là-bas…

-Allons-y alors! s'exclama-t-il en partant en premier.

Kyoya le regarda courir avec exaspération. Il attrapa le guidon de la moto et la fit rouler à côté de lui alors que son propriétaire bondissait dans tous les sens, surexcité. Le rouquin marchait à sa gauche en souriant.

-Tu es mignon comme grand frère.

-Quoi?!

-Bah oui. Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'occuper de Kakeru et de l'aider. Ça te rend adorable.

Une faible rougeur teinta les joues de Kyoya. Par fierté, il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il changea le sujet de leur conversation.

-Avec ce combat, je pourrai voir à quel point il s'est amélioré.

-C'est vrai.

Ils arrivèrent dans le stadium qui était désert bien que ce fût le début de l'après-midi. Ce qui soulagea le maître de Leone. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à voir du monde.

-Super! On va pouvoir combattre!

-Justement, fit Ginga. Avec qui tu veux-tu combattre?

Kakeru les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés. Puis, il leur sourit.

-Contre vous deux!

-Hein?

-Ouais! Chimera et moi, on vous vaincra!

-Je veux bien que tu sois sûr de toi mais là c'est un peu exagéré, commenta Kyoya.

-Ça va être un super combat! s'écria le motard en se précipitant vers un versant du stadium.

-Ok, on va voir le fruit de ton entraînement.

Après plusieurs combats, tous, sans exception, gagnés pas les amoureux, ils s'assirent sur des sièges. Le jeune Tategami, malgré ses défaites, souriait toujours.

-Je me suis amusé comme un fou! J'espère qu'on passera d'autres journées en famille. C'était génial!

L'adolescent aux yeux miel s'empourpra à cause du fait qu'il était inclus dans la famille.

-Tant mieux si tu t'es amusé. C'était le but.

-Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne à l'aéroport? proposa Kyoya en remarquant que le ciel se teintait d'orange.

-Ouais, ce serait sympa.

Ils partirent pour l'aéroport le plus proche. Arrivé là-bas, Kakeru les quitta en agitant les bras tout en marchant à reculons.

-Quelle idée de venir juste pour une après-midi, grommela Kyoya. Il aura passé plus de temps dans l'avion que surplace.

-T'es quand même content de l'avoir vu, n'est-ce pas?

Le vert haussa les épaules avant d'attraper son bras.

-Tu veux faire quoi?

-Comment ça?

-Il nous reste encore toute la soirée.

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage du roux.

-Je…

-Yoyo! Gingi!

Les amoureux s'entre-regardèrent, partageant un sentiment d'agacement. Décidément, ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquilles.

**Owari**


End file.
